


Medical: Grant Ward

by Comixgal



Series: We're In This Together [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Medical Procedures, Multi, Prostate Massage, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: A few days after finding Grant Ward, he needs to be checked over by Dr. Simmons and Dr. Banner. Phil Coulson is asked to take part.





	

“Alright, Ward, I need you to get up on the table. Let me know if you get cold.” Bruce said gently. He helped the naked man settle. “This is just a routine check, alright? We want to make sure that you’re healthy. You can ask us to stop at any time and Agent Coulson is right behind those curtains.”

Ward took in a shuddering breath. “Why is he hiding?”

Phil responded. “I wanted to give you some privacy.”

The sub shivered. “I don’t like doctors.”

“Do you want me to come closer?” Coulson asked.

“Yes, please.” Humiliation turned his cheeks red. He watched the suited man pull back the curtains and come forward. When he caught the man’s eye, he cringed.

The dom’s instincts took over. He gently pulled Grant’s hands up so they were resting above his head. Phil sat down on the stool provided and whispered into the sub’s ear. “I’m proud of you for asking. You’ll tell me if Dr. Banner and Dr. Simmons do anything that makes you uncomfortable, won’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” Ward tightened his grip on Coulson’s fingers.

Jemma had been watching all of this silently. She gave Phil a small smile before turning back to Ward. “Dr. Banner and I need to touch you. Are you okay with that?”

The dark head cricked upward so Ward could meet Coulson’s eyes.

The agent gently caressed the hands he was holding with his thumbs. “It’s your choice, Grant. No one is going to touch you without your permission.” He could tell the young man was about to fall into sub-lock; his body had tensed and his breathing seemed labored. “It would make me very happy if you let us check you over. But first, why don’t we all do some breathing exercises.” He watched Ward nod. “Dr. Banner, why don’t you lead us.”

Bruce smiled at this tactic of subtly establishing his dominance for Ward. He was a 5 in his professional life which made it easy to work as part of a team within S.H.I.E.L.D.’s medical group. “Close your eyes if you want and let’s all take a deep breath in. Hold it. Release.” He repeated the instructions. “Good. We’re going to hold it a little longer this time. Deep breath in. Hold. Good. Keep Holding. And Release.” He watched their patient relax without letting go of Coulson’s grip. “A few more times.” He repeated the instructions.

“Well done.” Coulson said quietly. He was rewarded with a tiny smile from the prone man. “Are you okay with letting the doctors touch you?”

Grant nodded.

“Thank you.” Jemma said. “I’m going to touch your chest first.” She waited for him to nod again and then brought the stethoscope up. She’d already warmed the chestpiece. “Go ahead and breath deeply for me again, just like Dr. Banner showed you. Keep going.” She beamed up at him. “Your heart and lungs sound great.”

Even that small amount of praise made Ward relax further.

“I’m going to touch your nipples.” Jemma warned.

Grant flinched.

“Ward, is there something you want to say?” Coulson prodded. “We don’t have to do this right now.” He watched Ward shake his head, unable to explain himself. “Is the problem that Dr. Simmons is a woman or more dominant?”

“Dom.” Grant whispered. He glanced at Jemma. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She assured. “It’s okay to be uncomfortable right now. You’re doing a good job. And that’s why there are two of us here. Would you be more comfortable with Dr. Banner?”

Bruce moved forward when Grant looked over at him and gave a shy shrug that clearly meant “yes”.

“I’m going to touch your nipples first. How sensitive are they, normally? Can you give me a number?” He asked, hoping that the young man was familiar with the MCC sensitivity ratings.

“Four.”

Bruce smiled. “Thank you. I’ll be quick.” This was a number out of five which meant that his nipples were likely to respond more rapidly. They peaked immediately upon being touched and Ward bit back a groan. “Are you in any pain?”

“No. Feels good.” Ward started to curl in on himself.

Coulson released one of his hands to run fingers through the thick dark hair. He watched Jemma and Bruce retreat behind the curtain. “It’s okay, Grant. You’re doing a good job. I know this is awkward and uncomfortable. Believe me, dom physicals are just as weird and confusing.” He smiled down at the dark eyes that looked up at him.

“You should bring your sub.” Ward said.

Phil wanted to hug the younger man. “I would bring my sub if I had one. You’re right, it would be easier with someone there. It would be easier to be strong and get through it knowing that I was doing it for someone else.” He continued to massage the sub’s scalp. “Are you okay to continue? It’s alright if you grow aroused. You’re safe here.”

“I’ll try.” The sub said.

“We can stop any time. I promise.”

Ward relaxed again. So far, the man hadn’t broken a promise he’d made.

The doctors came back through the curtain when Phil called for them.

Bruce came forward. “I’m going to pinch the skin around your nipples. I won’t do it hard, you’ll just feel some pressure. I need to check the elasticity and health. Alright?”

A deep blush flowed up the sub’s chest. “Yes, sir.”

Coulson watched Ward’s cock grow harder as Bruce touched him.

“There’s a little pulling around this scar.” Bruce’s finger lightly traced what looked like a knife wound, “But everything looks healthy.” His smile was reassuring. “I’m going to check on the abrasions around your neck.”

“Please, no.” Ward whimpered.

Bruce stepped back again and looked at Coulson.

“Your old MCC filings say that choking is a hard limit for you.” Phil said. “Did Garrett break that limit?”

Ward nodded, eyes filling with tears.

“Then I won’t let anyone touch your neck.” Coulson promised. “You’re being such a good sub and a very good patient. Look at Bruce, he’s not upset at all. You did exactly the right thing in telling him to stop. I’m very proud of you.”

Grant hiccuped and offered Phil another tiny smile.

“What’s next, Doctor?” Coulson urged.

“I’d like to touch your torso and abdomen.”

Ward gave the go-ahead. He bit his lip as Bruce used a piece of gauze to clinically move the hard cock out of the way.

“Alright, Grant.” Jemma said kindly, “Do you remember what the therapist asked you to think about this morning?”

“Will Agent Coulson stay?” Ward asked.

“Of course I will.” The dom reassured.

“Then I don’t need to be sedated.”

“That’s good. That’s really, really good, Grant. Why don’t you scoot a little further down so that we have better access? I know it’s a bit awkward but we’re going to put the stirrups up for your feet.”

The sub allowed himself to be moved into position. His ass hung off the edge of the table and his legs were held apart by the stirrups. He felt warmer as the weight of Phil’s jacket covered his torso. He felt warmer still as the dom settled back onto the stool and wrapped calloused fingers around his hands.

“Do you mind if I touch your feet?” Jemma asked. With permission, she ran her fingers up and down the balls of his feet, checking his reaction. “Sensitivity level?”

“Two.”

Coulson nodded, thinking back to the notes from the sub’s file -- bastinado had been marked as neither a limit nor a reward.

The dom watched both doctors take a few moments to center themselves. He knew that the majority of the damage done to Grant’s anus and penis had been handled while the man was sedated. They’d weaned him off the numbing medication over the last week but this would be first time he was awake and able to feel someone touching him below the waist.

“I need to touch your entrance, Grant. I want to check on the bruising. Do you understand?”

Ward turned his head to bury it against Coulson’s arm. He nodded against the blue cotton shirt, shoulders rigid in pain or fear. As carefully as he could, Bruce smoothed the lotion over the bruised buttocks, stopping whenever Grant’s breathing quickened.

Exterior skin done, Bruce knew that he needed to delve further into the sub’s cleft. “Grant, I need to go deeper. What can I do to make this easier?”

Ward shrugged. “Just do it,” He mumbled.

“I’m going to touch your entrance. Are you ready?” Bruce felt his heart break at the man’s numb capitulation. The doctor squirted the medical-grade lubricant directly onto the pucker. 

Grant’s breathing changed.

“Does it hurt too much? Would you like to rest?” Coulson asked.

“No!” The submissive choked. “Please. Please finish.”

Bruce coated his fingers again and rubbed at the entrance, carefully pushing inward. He continued pushing in and out, adding more lotion as he stroked the internal walls of the sub’s rectum.

“Almost done.” Coulson whispered.

Grant was gasping and had his fingers clenched tightly around Phil’s.

“Prostate feels a little enlarged.”

Jemma was frowning. “Bruce, please stop what you’re doing.” She let Bruce remove his fingers. “Grant, I need to ask you a sensitive question.”

Coulson resisted the sarcastic response that came to mind, given how and where Ward had allowed them to touch him.

“Our previous medical files say that you normally produce a lot of pre-ejaculate.”

The sub seemed to be trying to bury himself under the jacket.

“Grant.” Jemma’s voice grew a little sterner. “This is important. I need your help.”

He peeked over the edge to look at her.

“Is it true? Do you normally get very wet when you’re aroused?”

He nodded.

“Are you experiencing any discomfort or pressure? Is your arousal causing you any pain?” She asked.

Ward stared at her, unable to respond. Fear and frustration radiated from him.

Phil understood.

“Doctor, I’m not sure Grant has experienced arousal without pain in a long time.” As he said it, he wrapped a hand over Ward’s eyes to break his fixed gaze. Tears made Coulson’s fingers wet. He bent down to talk into Ward’s ear. “It’s okay. They’re going to make you feel better. Dr. Simmons was just worried. You’re going to be fine.”

“I need you to turn over on your side.” Jemma coaxed. “I can make all that pressure go away. Would you like that?”

Ward whimpered.

“Coulson can come up on the table if you turn on your side.” Bruce added his own incentive.

Both doctors ignored the agent’s glare at being so manipulated.

The sub let himself be turned over and Coulson did not hesitate to wrap himself around the trembling body.

“I’m going to use a penile sound. It’s very skinny and it shouldn’t hurt at all. I’m going to use a lot of lubricant. Is that okay?”

Ward scrabbled at Coulson’s arm, dragging the hand up against his chest. “I just want it to stop hurting.” He finally said.

Jemma took that as the only permission she would get. Moving slowly, she pushed the sound into the rigid shaft. Normally, she would have done this with the sub on his knees, but she needed access to his prostrate and would need gravity to help get the liquid out. Putting Grant on all-fours would be disastrous to his mental wellbeing. This was the best she could hope for.

“This might feel a bit strange.” Very carefully, she twisted the shaft. She stopped when the sub gave a strangled squeak. “Did that hurt?”

“Yes. But not a bad hurt.”

“I’m going to do it twice more and then a prostate massage, okay?”

Coulson spoke up. “Why don’t we have Bruce do the prostate massage?” He felt Grant relax minutely beneath him.

Simmons nodded. “Of course.” Still, very gently, she rotated the sound again. And again. Ward sighed when she removed the piece of metal. “You handled that very well.” Jemma told him.

Bruce adjusted Ward’s legs a bit so he could access the man’s anus without dislodging Agent Coulson. “I want you to let yourself ejaculate and react as naturally as you can to this, understood?” Bruce asked.

Coulson reiterated the instructions _soto voce_.

A high-pitched whine came from Ward’s throat as Dr. Banner’s fingers rocked against the full gland. Phil could feel him pressing down against the fingers in his ass.

Jemma held a metal pan beneath Ward’s cock. She grinned as thick liquid began to drip from it. “Very good.” She praised. The viscous pre-ejaculate turned cloudy and Ward sobbed as a tiny bead of white fell into the tray.

Bruce stopped to stare at the pearl. It meant that Garrett had ruined the sub’s orgasms over and over, never letting him get full release.

Ruined orgasms often sent the sperm back up towards the bladder. The body didn’t like it when you tried to trick its natural processes. Infections, orgasm control/denial, and urination control could cause mineral deposits like stones that irritated the internal workings.

This stone had clearly been causing a significant blockage of the man’s urethra. Since they hadn’t catheterized the sub, they hadn’t discovered it.

Bruce went back to the massage. Once the block was removed, a steady stream flowed out of the still-hard cock. Jemma was watching it carefully for blood and other indications of infection. To their relief, there was none.

“Can you ejaculate from prostate stimulation?” Bruce asked.

Ward was breathing hard, clearly enjoying the sensations. “Need permission.” He said between gasps.

The doctors and Coulson shared a look. Jemma clearly wanted Coulson to say it. Phil did not want to assume that responsibility. Bruce insisted Jemma take control.

“Grant. I need you to ejaculate.” Jemma said. “I’m going to count down from ten. Understood?”

The sub shivered. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.” She waited. “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.”

Bruce pressed down harder and Ward gave in to his release.

“That’s enough.” Coulson said. He could feel Ward tensing at the overstimulation from Bruce’s fingers. “Unless you need him to ejaculate again, I think we’re done here.”

“That, we are.” Jemma said happily. She grinned at Ward. “I think you’ll feel a lot better, now.”

Bruce and Jemma disappeared behind the curtain again. Coulson stayed wrapped around the sub for another ten minutes and then urged him to get up. “You need to get dressed and eat something. Then a nice hot shower would feel good, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, sir.” Ward bowed his head and avoided eye-contact with the dom.

“Grant? Look at me, please?” He lifted Ward’s chin. “You did very well, today. Everyone is going to be so pleased at your progress. I know I am.”

“Thank you.” Dark eyes skittered away from Coulson’s face.

Unwilling to push too hard, Coulson waited for Ward to put on the set of soft scrubs that had been left for him. Jemma reappeared to lead Ward back to his room.

******

“He can’t stay here.” Jemma insisted while the therapist and Bruce looked on in silent agreement.

“Then find him somewhere to go! Are you telling me that there are no qualified S.H.I.E.L.D. homes to foster him? Bruce? Melinda? Darcy? What about Pepper?”

“He would do best with you.” The therapist finally said.

“You don’t know that! I’ve never had live-in sub. That’s a terrible idea.”

“You’re lying to yourself and to us, if you think we’re going to believe that you don’t _want_ to bond with a sub.” 

“Dr. Frost, I understand that you are the best in your field and it was extremely convenient that you had the necessary security clearance to take on Mr. Ward on as a client. I am very grateful to you. However, I assure you that I am in no position to start a relationship.”

“Dr. Simmons assures me that you are physically quite capable of having a relationship, despite your recent brush with death. Perhaps you could elaborate on the emotional reasons you don’t wish to take on a submissive.”

Coulson glared at the white-haired woman. “It would be extremely irresponsible. I have a dangerous job and I’ve already died once. I can’t put someone through that.” He could see Jemma tense.

“The rest of your team has similarly dangerous jobs.” Frost pointed out.

“Bruce is virtually unkillable. Clint is, well, Clint is Hawkeye. Melinda May is the Cavalry. And Darcy doesn’t get sent into active combat. All of my people are unmatched in their skills and competence. Those who have a submissive Personal rating are the most able to take care of themselves and others while on a mission.” Coulson pointed out.

He didn’t mention how much harder it had been for Clint to accept Steve’s submission than it had been for him to accept Steve’s leadership in the field. He didn’t mention that Tony’s relationship with Bruce had helped control the Hulk when he made an appearance. He didn’t mention that Jemma and Fitz weren’t combatants. He certainly didn’t mention that Natasha was the most skilled agent that S.H.I.E.L.D. had ever had.

The therapist seemed to read all of the things he didn’t mention in the silence that spun out between them. “Are you familiar with the Lenscherr Deviation?” She ultimately asked.

He’d heard of it. “It has something to do with the likelihood of a 6-plus point swing between Personal and Professional for individuals who have been abused.”

Front nodded. “Something like that. When individuals with a Sub/Dom split for their Personal/Professional ratings are abused, once they re-balance, we often find that they’ve developed a higher Professional rating and a lower Personal rating. I believe you’ve seen this with Agent Romanova.”

Phil silently filed away the correct, Russian pronunciation of Natasha’s name. “What’s your point?”

Her eyebrow arched, “My point is that Grant Ward has a background in combat and strategy. He would make a good S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. However, he will need a strong dom/me when at home, and you are, without a doubt, the best option available.”

“Then another option needs to be found.” Coulson insisted.

“Phil. Please.” Jemma pleaded. “He likes you. He trusts you. Don’t you want what’s best for him?”

He’d expected the emotional blackmail but had honestly expected it to come from the still-silent Bruce. “I do want what’s best for him. Which is why I am refusing to take him on as a submissive. I’m in no position to give him what he needs.”

“What he needs is a good dom who cares about him and can give him the support he wants! You’ve been alone for years, now. Don’t you think it’s time?” Jemma insisted.

“I’m not going to take Personal relationship advice from a 5!” Phil regretted the words the moment he spoke them.

Jemma held his gaze for several long moments before striding out of the room. In the silence, Coulson could hear the blood rushing through his ears.

“I don’t think I need to point out who displayed the most control, just now.” Dr. Frost murmured.

“No.” Phil ground out wearily. He turned to Bruce. “Why aren’t you able to take Grant?”

Bruce shrugged apologetically, “Tony doesn’t handle competition well. If I were to bring anyone else into the relationship, Tony would convince himself that I don’t love him. He’d hurt himself by acting out. I can’t risk it.”

“No. Of course not.” Phil sighed, full of respect for Bruce’s understanding of Tony’s mental processes.

Showing an uncommon perception of the situation, Dr. Frost said, “Your concerns that you’re too old and broken are nothing more than a smokescreen over your true concern -- that you will be unable to control your dominant impulses. What, in your life, makes that a valid fear?”

Instead of slumping in defeat, as Bruce expected, Phil Coulson squared his shoulders, straightened his spine, and stared down at the woman. “Dom/mes are just as likely to shift their ratings after trauma. Lately, only my trust in, and long association with, Director Fury and Commander Hill make it possible for me to treat them as superiors in my Professional life. I cannot foresee how bonding with a submissive would improve my control over those impulses. Especially not if that submissive would be working with me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Dr. Emma Frost said with a note of surety. “You’ll find yourself more calm and centered if your Personal life meets your dominance needs. Dare I say, you’ll find yourself more balanced.”

“I find that’s true in my own life.” Bruce said with approval.

Coulson sighed. “This is a terrible idea.”

“It’s just a fos-”

Frost interrupted Banner, “Grant needs you. You need Grant. But if you are going to go into this arrangement thinking that it is just a fostering situation, then it will fail. Take a few days to consider your options. Contact me with any concerns you might have. I am adding Ward to my docket and will be overseeing any relationship into which he enters.”

Coulson rubbed a hand over his face. “Very well. I’ll speak to you later. I really must get back to work.”

“Visit Grant a few times this week, please.” Dr. Frost requested.

“Of course.” Phil said. It had never occurred to him not to. He wouldn’t leave the man to wonder if he’d have any anchors in the world after his convalescence. If nothing else, Coulson would ensure that Ward knew he had a support system waiting for him.


End file.
